


Off Colour

by papplelions



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Dedicated to the RES Discord server, I'm trash for this ship, M/M, researchethicshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papplelions/pseuds/papplelions
Summary: Colress volunteers to care for a sick Faba .





	Off Colour

‘ I insist that I’m not ill , Colress ,’ Faba says , coughing after dialogue spoken .

‘ You claim as you’ve been quarantined to an Aether trailer for two days lest you infect us all . ‘ He counters , attention fixated elsewhere . Tubes clutter workspace , chemical spills apparent - stain his sleeves . Colress sighs . ‘ You’re incapable of remaining healthy for any sort of timespan . Anyway , I’ve nearly completed the antidote for this recent strain of flu virus , I’m confident it’ll have you restored to full health in short notice . ‘ He squeezes a drop of chemical , patiently waits for colour to change . ‘ When the mixture turns pink , it will be ready . ‘

No less than 24 hours passed since illness struck , Colress avoided illness with ease , Faba unfortunately not . He volunteered as unofficial nurse , that which the good doctor bared no hard feelings for . Mayhaps he derives more enjoyment than expected from serving this role . ‘ Mon amour , you’re not leaving the trailer . I insisted Ms. Wicke provide me handcuffs should you be foolish enough to attempt escape . ‘ 

Vexation blooms , colours Faba’s cheeks , channels into glare hard pressed . He rises from bed , indignant . ‘ Y-You treat me as if I’m some sort of disobedient child . I would have been able to return to work , everything would have been smooth . I’m the only one who knows how to control those lowly employees . It’s not as if anyone else could do it . ‘

‘ Oh , relax . ‘ Dismissive comment , coupled with wave of hand . ‘ You aren’t getting anywhere with your useless wittering . You’ve already gone through five tissue boxes , surely everyone else would not appreciate you sneezing / coughing everywhere . ‘ Good doctor looks over shoulder , perks up upon noticing finished antidote . ‘ Ah , it’s finally ready . ‘ A cup is snatched , antidote carefully poured into it . ‘ Speak nothing of my practicing medicine illegally , understand ? ‘

‘ Would be nice to have a blemish on your criminal record , ‘ Faba mutters , grabbing a tissue , blowing his nose .

’ Open your mouth , dove . ‘ Colress commands , sitting on the bed . ‘ The less you struggle , the faster it goes down . ‘ 

‘ You expect me to down that slosh you call medicine ? ‘ A scoff , punctuated with an eye roll . Steadfast / unwavering , determined to refuse what is commanded . ‘ You aren’t a certified doctor , Colress . It would’ve been more practical to just buy something cheap ! ‘

‘ Stubborn as ever . Might I need to kiss you for you to down the medicine , kitten ? ‘ He purrs , lips brushing against Faba’s own . ‘ You can choose to remain ill , I being your one and only companion for two days . Mmmm , weren’t you demoted recently , Mr . Faba ? You are now subservient to any command I , or any other , gives you . ‘ Sharp smirk , polished golds bore into sea blues .

Faba is beet red , turns away to cough . ‘ Don’t remind me …….. ‘ he grumbles . ‘ Kiss me , Mr. Colress , I-I demand you kiss me ! ‘ How he craved amorality‘s kiss , his lips mere inches away . They whisper stories of deceit , of false promises .

‘ You’re doing amazing , fava bean . ‘ Colress said . He kisses the corner of Faba’s lips . Once , twice - slow / sensual . He traces the outline of Faba’s lips with a single finger . ‘ ‘ Now , take the medicine or no more kisses . I won’t be struck ill from your carelessness . ‘

‘ Perhaps I will . ‘ Grudgingly spoken , cup taken from Colress . A single pause , before medicine is ingested . ‘ You’re absolutely certain I’ll be at peak health in two days ? ‘

Colress nods , presses a kiss to Faba’s neck . ‘ Without a doubt , mon amour . I’ll see about cooking you a small meal in an hour’s time . It’s best for you not to consume any food immediately after ingesting the antidote I gave you .’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever dabbling with fanfiction , I dedicate it to the members of the RES Discord server!!


End file.
